In Times Like These
by Captain Riley
Summary: In Times Like These Anything Can Happen. Accepting OC's for a background story to "Get Back Home". Form is inside for One Piece. OCs x Various. Main Akainu x OC x Ace & 2 Year Time-Skip!OC x Trafalgar Law.


Commodore Sengoku's deep blue gazed out through the window that over looked the recruiting yard. She watched them as she was leaning up against the window, her arms crossed over her chest, new men and women lining up in format and awaited orders. Her fire colored bangs fell in front of her light colored skin, pushing them back behind her ear to keep them from blocking her vision.

"Their down there awaiting for you, newly promoted Commodore." Garp's voice sounded from behind her. Her gaze never wavered from the window as she continued to look out among them. Garp could see her expression in the reflection of the glass window, she was frowning deeply and her eyes were narrowed. She was thinking long and hard about something, Garp knew this because he had more or less raised the young woman, though she was Sengoku's niece.

"Look at them all, waiting in line for someone who they don't even know to come forth and be ready to throw their lives away for whatever _"Justice"_ I see fit. Isn't there more to life than something as shallow as that?" Her words sounded much harsher than what she had meant for them to be, but Garp knew this as he looked over a few papers on his desk.

"If I remember correctly, you were once there in their shoes yourself, Emily." The young woman snorted, chuckling a bit in the process before shaking her head and using her back to push her body off the windowpane. Walking toward the office door, Emily didn't even spare Garp a glance, nor did he look up from his paperwork at her, as she reached the door.

"Emily, just remember that they are apart of your job now. Their lives fall into your hands." Emily frowned deeply, opening the door before exiting the room. Garp didn't have to remind her, she knew all too well what it was like to have to relay on someone else with your life.

* * *

**Information:**

Okay, so in this story I will be accepting a few OCs. This is more or less a "background" story or a "behind the scenes" with my main story _Get Back_ Home. So, I will be needing both Marines and Pirates for this story. If you would like to fill out the form below you may send it to me through a Private message. There will also be a few rules that you will have to follow, if you do not follow them then your OC will no be accepted!

Please read the following Rules below carefully!

**Rules:**

1. I will take no more than 10 OCs! Anymore than that and the story shall become extremely out of hand for me!

2. I will only take so many devil fruit users!

3. If you place your OC in a crew "Heart Pirates, Straw Hats, Kidd Pirates, Whitebeard Pirates, ETC." be informed that the captains or other crew members may or may not be present! However, I will still accept your OC!

4. Your OC cannot be paired up with Portgas D. Ace or Trafalgar Law. This is my story and they are taken by my OC. However, they are allowed to have crushes on them, however be known that neither one of them shall return the feelings. Sorry.

5. Make sure you fill out the form as well as you can! The more detail the more likely you are able to gain a spot in my story!

6. Finally, it would be wise to read "Get Back Home" in order to understand my OC a bit better!

* * *

**Form:**

**(Please fill it out to the best of your ability and send it to me in a PM! Also, please read ALL the rules and Information!)**

**Name:**

**Alias: (ex. "Black Leg" Sanji, "Straw Hat" Luffy, "Red Haired" Shanks)**

**Age: (Also Age for 2 Year Time-Skip if they appear then!)**

**Sex:**

**Home Town:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Traits (Both Good and Bad):**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**How do they act towards friends?: **

**Enemy's:**

**How do they act towards enemy's?:**

** Likes:**

** Dislikes:**

** Fears: **

** Hobbies:**

**Goals:**

**If Pirate:**

**Pirate Crew:**

**Position:**

**Devil Fruit:**

**Devil Fruit Ability:**

**Bounty:**

**What is your view on Marines:**

**If Marine:**

**Rank:**

**Officer Severing: (Ex. Works under Garp, Smoker, Akainu, etc.)**

**Officers Commanding: (Ex. Commands Smoker, Coby, etc.)**

**Devil Fruit:**

**Devil Fruit Ability:**

**What is your view on Pirates:**  
**How do they act towards higher ranked officers?:**

**Other:**

**Job:**

**Title:**

**Bounty: (Could or could not have one)**

**Devil Fruit:**

**Devil Fruit Ability:**

**What is your view on Marines:**

**What is your view on Pirates:**

**Fighting Style:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Good or Evil:**

**Famous or Well Known Quotes:**

**Back Ground: (Please no less than 400 words!)**

**2 Year Time-Skip Back Ground: (Please no less than 400 words!)**

**Few Question To See How My OC Would React To Them:**

_**Please no less than 100 words per answer!**_

**What is your view on Good and Evil:**

**Would you be willing to follow your Heart of your Brain and Why:**

**Your left with a choice of saving someone, but at the cost of your life, what would you do and Why:**

**Are you loyal, even in the end, if so Why and if not Why:**

**You found 5,000 beil on the ground, no one is around or watching, will you pocket it or turn it in and Why:**

**You've been given orders to kill someone who is innocent, what would you do and Why:**

**Your best friend is betraying their captain/officer because they believe that what is happening is not right. What do you think about this and how to you act?:**

**Would you betray someone because they are evil/cruel to you or stay loyal and Why:**

**Last Question:**

**How would your OC act with my OC Emma Lee Sengoku?:**

**Description of Emma:**

Name: Emma Lee Sengoku

Nickname(s): Emily (Only called by close friends such as Sengoku, Garp, Ace, and Luffy)

Epithet: Not really, but she is well known by her last name "Sengoku" seeing as how she is the Fleet Admiral's Niece.

Age: 20 (2 Year Time Skip): 23

Gender: Female

Affiliation: Post-Time Skip: Marines 2 Year Time Skip: Heart Pirates Crews

Sexual Orientation: Straight. Before 2 Year-Time Skip: Ace. 2 Year-Time Skip: Trafalgar Law

Position: Post-Time Skip: Commodore. 2 Year Time-Skip: Pirate Crew; crew member of the Hearts Pirates under Trafalgar Law

Species: Human

Devil Fruit/Weapon: No Devil Fruit. Post Time-Skip: Two Sword Style. 2 Year Time-Skip: Four Sword Style (Only has two swords but can use her legs as swords)

Devil Fruit abilities (what does it do?): N/A

Attacks:

Post Time-Skip:

1) Sword Style: Two Sparrows Twister - Running her blades across one another in a outward forward motion, she can generate a large gust of wind that can knock back opponents or clear a pathway.

2) Sword Style: Flying Bird - Bringing her arms forward in a motion that looks as if she is a bird taking flight into the air, she can generate two blades made out of wind that can slice through nearly anything that isn't of a mass of Metal, Iron, Steel, or Sea Stone.

3) Sword Style: Twisting Flight - Once in the air, she can spin her body around fast enough to make a twister that can suck up anything within 50 feet of her range.

4) Strong Punch & Strong Kick - Using brute strength she can create craters or destroy nearly anything with a powerful enough punch or kick.

2 Year-Time Skip

5) Four Swords Style: Slice and Dice - Using her two swords and her legs, she can generate blades to send flying toward her enemies.

Physical Appearance:  
Height: 5' 9"  
Weight: 120lbs  
Eyes: Blue  
Hair: Red  
Hair Style (Post Time-Skip) Down to her mid back, normally worn down unless training. (2 Year Time-Skip) Bangs are chin length while the back is boy cut.  
Skin Color: White  
2 Year Time-Skip: She has a scar over her chest from being operated on by Law after the battle at Marine Fort. She was gravely injured and had to have her heart operated on in order to live.

Clothing:  
(Post Time-Skip) Wore the Commodore Marine style attire with her two swords carried on her left hip.  
(2 Year Time-Skip) Wears a long sleeve, long red sweater that comes down just below knee length with black tights underneath and black knee-high boots. Still carries her swords on her left hip.

Hometown: Was born in a Marine hospital and lived in the Main HQ ever since.

History: Emma was mostly raised by Garp as Sengoku never had time for her. She was placed in the wild alongside Luffy and Ace when she was seven years old and was taught how to survive in the way Garp's grandsons were. Garp & Sengoku both always pushed her to become a Marine though she never truly felt as if she belonged as a Marine. Emma grew close to both Ace and Luffy in the short time she had with them before Garp returned her to the Marines where she began to raise through the ranks and learned the skills of a swordsman.

Once a Captain, at the age of 17 Emma started to catch the eye of Admiral Sakazuki. Though the agreement of Sengoku and Sakazuki, unknown to Emma at the time, Sakazuki would one day make Emma his wife on her 21st Birthday. Emma was told on the day of her 20th birthday and had found out about the arranged marriage from Garp, who she later then confronted Sengoku about it finding out that it was indeed true. Never truly accepting the idea of being married to the Admiral, Emma allowed it to be, slowly preparing herself over the next year.

Being promoted to Commodore (most likely due to the wedding date approaching) Emma was giving the orders to track down pirates that could pose a threat. Though these orders lead her to the path of Ace, her long time friend, and slowly begun to develop feelings for the young man. Around this time was when Emma also met the famous rookie Trafalgar Law and learning a bit about him, finding him rather interesting. She had also heard about Ace's execution, only a month before her wedding date to Sakazuki.

(MUCH more information to be given as story "Get Back Home" slowly becomes updated!)

Family: (Post Time-Skip) Uncle: Sengoku, Mother: Unknown (Dead; Died giving birth to Emma), Father: Unknown (Always told was an honorable Marine: Dead)

Personality:  
Though Emma can seem stand offish at times, she really is a caring person. Following the path of "Justice" she will put herself in harms way in order to save the weak and uphold the law. Though she is hot-headed and quick to anger, this can be due to people making fun of her or pointing out the obvious or just plan stupidity, she never loses her cool in battle. Witty remarks aren't really a quality of hers and she tends to give respect where it is deserved. One of her biggest fears is losing the people she holds dearest to her, along with not being able to save someone who she could have saved. She has a habit of addressing people by "sir" no matter what the gender, this is due to her many long years in the Marines. She isn't laid back in the slightest but she isn't up tight either, acting accordingly to the current situation. She cannot stand slackers or people who use others to get what they want. She does not stand rude people and is quick to tell them rather bluntly about how rude they are and to change their attitude before speaking further.

How do they act towards friends?:

Close Friends: Quite, giving them respect and helping them with anything that they might need the help. Kind, always protecting them from danger but also being harsh when the time calls for it such as scolding or having to act tough when they are in a moment of weakness.

How do they act towards higher ranked officers?: (Post Time-Skip) Quite & Respectful.

How do they act towards Pirates?: Treat them like everyone else, unless offended or knowing that they are a high threat if so, she is cautious and demanding.

How do they act towards Marines?: (2 Year Time-Skip) Unless it is Smoker, Garp, or Kizaru, she is rude and quick to start a fight with them.

Likes: Politeness, Manners, Honesty, Loyalty, Books, History, Story Telling, Sweets, Red, Adventure.

Dislikes: Liars, Rudeness, Trouble makers, Dishonesty, Boasting.

Fears: Losing loved ones, unable to protect someone/something, disappointing someone.

Hobbies: Reading, Training, Meditating, Traveling.

Goals: (Post Time-Skip) Become Fleet Admiral

Famous Quotes: "Courage is being scared to death, but saddling up anyways" - To White beard after being captured by his crew.

* * *

Alrighty then that's everything that you need to know! Please take your time (but not too much time) filling out your forms and sending them into me! I'll be waiting to see what I get back! :D Thanks everyone for reading!


End file.
